Beyblade Saga Golden Ball
by xmaz
Summary: Los beyluchadores se encuentran a un nuevo enemigo ¿Pero a quien? ¿Seran sus propios enemigos? ¿Que pasara con el titulo de Tyson?
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fic que escribo poe aqui. Siempre me intereso esta pagina. Y no encontraba como publicarlo. Ojala les guste la historia )

**Introducción**

Un encapuchado camina sobre el lugar que alguna vez fue su hogar, intentando nublar los recuerdos que lo apegaban a el. Había aprendido la lección de no cometer los mismos errores de aferrarse en el pasado. Pero no fue por ese motivo que lo visitó. Lo habían citado. Sabía bien que no perdería su tiempo en banalidades. Recuerda que cuando estaba entrenando con sus compañeros de batalla. En uno de los tantos callejones de la ciudad, interrumpieron su concentración; un objeto que se le hacia muy familiar, una peonza de colores oscuros que mantenía un perfecto balance siguiendo el mismo ritmo de sus contrincantes. Tanto así que se obligo a retirarse del juego, durando varios minutos mas la lucha. No era necesario usar todas sus fuerzas en una pelea que por si se sabía quien era el ganador. En un conocido rival. Se levantó con pesimismo sobre una caja de madera, usada y botada por los mismos ciudadanos, hizo una señal para que sus colegas detuvieran el ataque al misterioso adversario. No estaban acostumbrados a recibir visitas cordiales, a menudo eran atacados por bandas callejeras que querían tomar el callejón donde se hospedaban. Sus colegas respetaron la decisión de su líder y lo dejaron pasar. Respondiendo por resultado un último giro a sus peonzas y cada uno de ellas regreso a la mano de sus respectivos dueños.

El encapuchado seguía caminando alrededor de cenizas que hacían sospechar un feroz incendio. Para él era común encontrar estos casos. Cuando era niño veía desde el balcón de su casa, hombres con grandes máquinas que talaban árboles, provocando la furia de la naturaleza. Destruyendo a su paso hogares en las montañas y dividiendo familias. El viento borraba las huellas de lo sucedido, tan solo quedando de entretenido el encanto de la luna nueva.

El invitado detuvo su peonza, en señal de paz, dando el mismo movimiento del de sus contrincantes. Presentándose de las sombras un muchacho de mayor edad con una singular armadura blanca que cubría su pecho y la mitad de su rostro. Sus colegas no pudieron ocultar su asombro, reconociéndolo al instante aquél muchacho que era el que fundo el grupo. La voz femenina de una adolescente, distinguida del grupo por ser la única mujer y por llevar una larga cabellera azul recogida por una cola, pronuncio su nombre o como lo llamaban por esos tiempos "Jim Tem-pes-tad"

Las nubes empezaban a disiparse, dando paso al resplandor de la luna. Había llegado muy temprano (como siempre) de lo acordado .El viaje se le hacia largo desde la ciudad, recordó que no eran tantas horas de trayectoria. Su cuerpo olvidó por completo el pesado cambio de clima que siempre sufría al viajar a la capital, se había acostumbrado a quedarse en un mismo lugar. Ya no era más el nómada que le encantaba viajar y descubrir nuevos horizontes.

El invitado asintió, quitándose el pedazo de metal que tapaba la parte inferior de su rostro- No han cambiado nada Saint Shields –sonrió complaciente a los cuatro jóvenes que seguían mirándolo con diversas expresiones. Un robusto, moreno y rubio, que se le diferenciaba por su gran tamaño; se le acerco diciéndole -Sigues con tu atorrancia – correspondiéndole el saludo. Junto al rubio, un pequeño de cabellos verdes, hizo un gesto de bienvenida –Mariam y yo te hemos extrañado-agregó, entusiasmado como de costumbre. Señalando a su hermana mayor, que solo lo saludó con la mirada. Y él, que estaba por detrás de todo el grupo, respetado por sus miembros, incluso por el más robusto, terminó diciendo- Bienvenido, Hiro –Fue un cálido recibimiento al ex líder.

La noche avanzaba, nada nuevo acontecía, nada fuera de lo usual. Seguía esperándolo con cierta impaciencia. Comenzó a jugar con su peonza, examinando el lugar de no encontrar algún espía. A pesar de ser reconocido por una persona seria, no perdía el interés de entretenerse de vez en cuando, con su mejor amigo .El espíritu que habitaba dentro de su herramienta de batallas. Mejorar técnicas y crearlas era su manera de divertirse. Aunque para los demás les resultara muy agotador, estaba acostumbrado al trabajo duro.

Unos minutos después, el muchacho de armadura, Hiro o Jim Tempestad; les platicó el asunto de su llegada del África. El señor Dickenson conocido por ser miembro fundador de la BBA, estaba programando un nuevo torneo mundial. Luego de cuatro largos años ausentes en el mercado por su reconstrucción. Sin embargo, no estaba sólo: la historia de BEGA inspiró a muchos; a no temerle contra el gigante. Formándose por el mundo recientes competidores que habían ganado terreno .Mientras su suspensión. Lo tenían muy presente.

-Entre ellos, una compañía europea llamada Beta Crucis, ascendió su popularidad en el continente al aliarse con BioVolt. Ocean, la australiana y la BBC, esta última era muy conocida, como su principal rival-informó detalladamente.

-Y…?-preguntó ,interrumpiéndolo, en tono de burla, el robusto rubio : Dunga–A nosotros no nos interesa, hemos decidido no intervenir en asuntos mayores - moviendo su cabeza de un lugar a otro, adivinando lo que diría Hiro.

-Tranquilo, yo sólo necesitare la ayuda de Ozuma - cambiando de mirada hacia el líder. Dándole un disgusto por parte de Dunga –Seré rápido, el problema es que se cuentan los rumores de un supuesto fraude que se realizara en las siguientes semanas, durante el lanzamiento de una nueva peonza al mercado. Con el motivo de incentivar a los jóvenes de seguir jugando a favor de la BBA -

-Es una estrategia - aclaró Mariam –En otras palabras, quieren que investiguen sus causas y si es posible detenerlo-

-No podría decirlo mejor, el lugar en donde se realizara será en ….-

-…mi casa….- se dijo a si mismo recordando por último las palabras de Hiro. Mientras estaba echado sobre el suelo. En el momento, pensó en retirarse del lugar. Estaba de acuerdo con su amigo Dunga . No era asunto de ellos entrometerse. Decidieron hace tiempo en no involucrarse. Tenían suficientes problemas con los suyos, o hubieran pedido una recompensa a cambio. En cierta manera les había hecho enojar que su ex líder estuviera paseándose con grandes lujos, viajando por distintos lugares recónditos del globo. Mas no podía fallarle, era para Ozuma un pago de todo lo que aprendieron juntos.

Antes de llegar ser el jefe de los Saint Shields, llegó a su pequeña tribu, un arqueólogo con su equipo de excavación. Según ellos intentando encontrar alguna pista de bestias sagradas, los llamados espíritus, que adoraba su familia. Era un culto secreto para todos ellos, tanto como hacerles honores jugando un popular deporte Beyblade. En esos tiempos, Ozuma no conocía bien este deporte, quedándose en su casa, ayudando a su padre con el trabajo.

Una tarde, el arqueólogo vino a una fiesta celebrada todos los años por esa zona, invitó a sus compañeros de trabajo .Entre todos ellos, había un niño más alto que él .Sentado a su lado del que parecía ser su padre, dando muestras de su talento con la peonza y causando muchas envidias dentro del círculo. Su padre, asombrado del muchacho. Presentó a su único hijo con el objetivo de que aprenda sus mismas técnicas, siendo el jefe de la tribu no podía quedar en vergüenza frente a los demás. Con el paso del tiempo, la investigación demoro más del plazo esperado. Ozuma formó un equipo, y llego a convertirse en el mejor beyluchador de su zona por sus constantes batallas, mas no el líder de ella.

-Nadie tiene que saberlo, por eso mandare una señal y tú me responderás con otra similar-explicando los últimos detalles de su plan .El muchacho de armadura blanca, volvía a tapar su rostro. Desapareciendo de un salto ante ellos.

Se quedaron en silencio, ante su inesperada llegada, no pudiendo esconder su molestia. Dunga no lo resistió, despertando la ira de todos –Luego que se va! Piensa que nos puede mandar! - gritó, golpeando un bote de basura.

-Ahora cree que sigue siendo nuestro jefe - murmuró decepcionado; Joseph, el muchacho de los cabellos verdes –Ha cambiado mucho-

-Que sensibles, chicos-jacteò Mariam de sus compañeros –Es la decisión de Ozuma si acudirá o no -

-Pero Mariam, no seas ingenua…!- agregó de inmediato el rubio

-Que yo recuerde, solo pidió la ayuda de Ozuma! -no soportaba ver esa actitud de Dunga, cualquier cosa lo hacia enfadar – Iras?-se asomó hacia el chico detrás suyo.

Una distinguida luz, se asomaba por los arbustos que rodeaban aquellas ruinas, sin duda era la señal anunciada. Respondiendo al llamado lanzó su peonza con dirección a la luz que alumbraba el lugar. Llegando por atrás dos sujetos. Un muchacho de vestimenta blanca, con ojos verdes acompañado por Hiro.

-Pensé que era el único- dijo Ozuma, al observar al otro muchacho

-No te preocupes, solamente vigilare el lugar-respondió con una sonrisa, el muchacho de vestimenta blanca. Notando en él, una energía proveniente de su peonza.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1: Una oportunidad más

Capitulo 1: Una oportunidad más

Los árboles agitaban sus ramas tambaleando las hojas que caían una por una al movimiento del aire. Era otoño, una estación sin importancia para él, que no se inmutaba por la continua caída de las hojas sobre su rostro. Acostado bajo la sombra de un árbol que le daba cobija. En permanente calma, durmiendo; sin tener que levantarse para hacer o pensar en algo. Tranquila y apacible, era su vida. Podría pasársela así para siempre.

Pero un ruido presto atención a sus oídos: pasos cercanos dieron el aviso de un extraño. Lo ignoró imaginando que sea un caminante viajero que cruzaba por los costados. Mas seguía el ruido en sus oídos. La pereza lo ganaba, no cediendo a su razón. Una mariposa azul se detuvo en la punta de su nariz, molestándolo para respirar. Despertándolo de sus sueños, la atrapo, manteniéndola de pie sobre sus dedos y jugando con ella. Observando a su lado derecho, unas botas negras, paradas frente suyo, alzó su mirada. Viendo un muchacho, vestido casualmente con una chaqueta marrón. Un viejo amigo suyo.

-Eras tú- respiró con tranquilidad, al verlo, mientras se detenía mirando atento a la mariposa azul –Por un momento, pensé que eras un cazador, que venia aterrarlas – dejando en libertad al animal de sus manos. Se inclinó por un costado, reposando su cabeza sobre sus brazos. –Entonces seguiré durmiendo – dijo finalmente retomando la posición de reposo.

No sigas con tus bromas, Brooklyn – reto el extraño, viéndolo de cerca. – No vine desde tan lejos. Levántate de una vez – ordeno de inmediato.

No le quedaba otra opción. Entendía la situación, no obstante el hecho de su participación. Hace dos semanas, había llegado a sus manos, una carta de su amigo. Comunicándole, el objetivo de su llegada y la necesidad urgente de verse cerca de la casa de su compañero Garland. Quien hacia tiempo, fue a entrenar a las montañas con su hermano mayor.

-¿Una conspiración?- preguntó Brooklyn, distrayéndose con su cabello, cuando escucho las palabras de su amigo

-Exacto, el señor Dickeson no teme en equivocarse, por eso mismo necesito de tu mismísima ayuda – dijo sarcásticamente el muchacho de la chaqueta, viendo como difícilmente Brooklyn se concentraba. –Además, también corren los rumores que su salud ha ido empeorando a largo de estos años – murmuró por debajo. El tomo severo de su voz llamó la atención del chico de cabellera naranja. Mirando la expresión en sus ojos, se levanto del suelo y acepto apoyarlo. Pero no le quedaba claro muchas cosas, en su mente surgieron muchas preguntas e inquietudes.

No conocía a ese tal Señor Dickeson, ni tampoco veía el porque de ayudarlo, ni el porque que necesitara de sus servicios. Era sólo un beyluchador y si fuera de ese modo, ¿Por qué no llamo a sus amigos los BladeBreakers? Eso motivo a desconfiar un poco de la misión y de su amigo.

-¿Por qué quiere mi ayuda, Hiro?- titubeó al cuestionar al muchacho de la chaqueta. Caminando ambos por un puente -¿Por qué no llamo a sus amigos, ya sabes Tyson, Kai y los otros?- sonando meticuloso, que no era el estilo de Brooklyn.

Dirás a los tres, no eres el único en la operación – aseguró Hiro - Por lo que me contó el señor Dickeson, quiere que sea lo más discreto. No quiere causar un alboroto en la prensa, ¿Te imaginarias el escándalo que se armaría?Si llegaran a saberlo, los fanáticos dejarían de ver a la BBA como una compañía segura y empezarían a comprar productos de diversas – dijo guardando algunas piezas de su peonza en su bolsillo, mientras continuaba – Por eso mismo, iniciaron los rumores, la competencia quiere acabarla, y el señor Dickeson quiso pararlos antes que siguieran – Hiro empezaba a molestarse cuando Brooklyn, se detuvo a mirar unos pájaros que cuidaban su nido. –Y la segunda pregunta – tosió el joven para que lo escuchara - Tyson esta entrenándose para el campeonato de la región junto a Daichi. Max y Ray se fueron juntos ha explorar un territorio por Medio Oriente según me dijeron, los dos harán evolucionar a sus Bestias Bits y Kai… no se de él, más que ha habido problemas en Rusia con un grupo de protestantes. – contestó seriamente cuando Brooklyn, dejaba tranquilo a un par de grillos.

El frío congelaba sus piernas, era más de medianoche y la luna se había ocultado entre las sombras. Seguía en su recorrido de encontrar alguna pista del supuesto fraude, cuando le llegaron recuerdos de la misión. –"Hiro no contesto mis preguntas" –pensó Brooklyn, tomando de nuevo el control de su peonza. Tenía mucho sueño.

Pasarían pronto las dos horas acordadas. Por enésima vez trato de buscar, sin resultados .No tenia idea de un objeto o persona que acechara. Con flojera lanzo su peonza hacia una roca, esperaba que sucediera cualquier cosa que lo mantuviera despierto. Pero el anillo de peso se desgato paulatinamente con los entrenamientos. Destruyéndola en dos mitades .Camino hasta ella, se agacho para recogerla. Notando una pequeña diferencia en el ambiente. La roca cual golpeo con fuerza, mostraba no solo un rasguño sino varios, y de la misma forma. Examino a varias, descubriendo en tres más las mismas marcas.

Finalizo el tiempo, y se volvieron a encontrar. Hiro movió de lado a lado su cabeza, negando haber hallado una pista, del mismo modo Ozuma. –Hm…entonces síganme – supuso el muchacho de ojos verdes. Llevándoles al lugar, les indico las marcas en las piedras. Por un largo momento se detuvieron a examinarlas –¿Algo nuevo?-interrumpió Brooklyn, la investigación de su amigo.

-No solo son marcas, observen el lugar – dijo Hiro. –Son escrituras –aclarando las dudas de sus compañeros –Lo he visto cuando acompañaba a mi padre a las excavaciones. Estoy seguro. Sin embargo no del lugar procedente de la lengua. –

-¿Si es una clave?-interrogó Ozuma, sacándose la capucha

Lo averiguaré. Mientras ustedes se quedaran .La posición que están las rocas, es en forma extraña .Cada una en un extremo, puede significar varias figuras, como una cruz o un cuadrado –afirmó de una manera veraz, el ex líder de Ozuma y el amigo de Brooklyn.

Puede significar una amenaza pero ¿Por qué esta lejos del lugar de la presentación? – cuestionó de nuevo Ozuma. Preparándose para una larga noche. Abundaron en ellos, (al menos entre Ozuma y el muchacho de mayor edad) muchas dudas. Hiro, tomó muchas fotografías de las marcas, para verlas mejor en el laboratorio de la BBA. No era del todo en vano la búsqueda. Sugirió que sus amigos se quedaran si encontraran alguien. Despidiéndose de los dos, Brooklyn y Ozuma no se dirigieron palabra alguna. Tomando direcciones opuestas.

Amaneciendo, en el otro lado de la ciudad. Un joven con cabellera azul, sujetada por una cola .Abría sus ojos, con el alboroto que siempre lo despertaba a esas horas.

-Despierta! Tenemos que entrenar! –gritó entusiasmado un niño que llevaba una cicatriz en la frente.

-Daichi! Déjame en paz! – contestó malhumorado el joven. Moviendo sus sabanas, para dormirse otra vez.

-Despierta! Despierta! Despierta! – no paro de decirle Daichi

-Ya cállate! Suenas como una grabadora! –tapó sus orejas con su almohada para no escucharlo más. Sacándole de su juicio, como era costumbre todas las mañanas. Se puso de pie y se cambio de ropa. –"Siempre a mi"- se decía a si mismo. Mientras caminaba al corredor, para tomar su desayuno.

-Buenos días, Tyson- saludó un anciano con la ropa que solía llevar para el dojo, al joven que vestía una chaqueta roja, con un jean y su singular gorra bicolor.

-Buenos días, abuelo- correspondió el saludo, sin muchas ganas. Viendo como Daichi se tomaba su leche, no fue la última vez que pelearon por la comida Una voz se escucho en el dojo. Era su amigo, el que lo apodaban "el jefe", su nombre era Kenny; era experto en reparar las peonzas de sus amigos. Entrando, no se sorprendió de escuchar gritos por parte de Tyson y Daichi.

Esto nunca acabara –suspiro resignándose –Dejen de jugar muchachos! –alzo la voz para que se detuvieran en el momento cuando Tyson hizo beber la leche, atragantándose Daichi –Tengo que revisar sus blade! –vociferó de nuevo, esta vez cuando Daichi regresaba el contraataque de votar la leche por la nariz.

Mientras se suscitaba una guerra de comida en el dojo Kinomiya, una chica vestida con una blusa rosada, adornada por una raya, y una falda blanca, pedaleaba su bicicleta.

-Vamos…!-se dijo animándose empujando con fuerza a su vehiculo. – Solo unas cuantas cuadras, Hilary…-volvía a animarse. No podía creerlo, era recién su nueva bicicleta. Un regalo de su madre, y el primer día se malogro. -"Justo cuando se la quería mostrar a mis amigos "-pensaba, girando el pedal izquierdo. – ¡Ya esta! – creyendo encontrar la solución del problema. La bicicleta acelero precipitadamente, dando la chica gritos de auxilio. Mirando el final de su recorrido al estrellarse con el portón de vidrio de una librería –Oh no! – exclamó desesperada esperando un milagro. –¡Alguien ayúdeme¡-

Un objeto salio volando a toda velocidad de unos arbustos, cortando la cuerda de los frenos. La bicicleta empezó a acelerar con mucha rapidez. Los pedales se sentían más livianos, aumentando el temor de la muchacha. Las llantas se toparon con la punta del objeto lanzado, detuviendose por unos segundos. – Parece que se detuvo –dijo Hilary suspirando que la tortura había acabado. Sin embargo, los pedales se dirigieron a otra dirección cayéndose en costales de arena. Hilary se quedo quieta unos segundos, agradeciendo en silencio el milagro. Intentando reparar su bicicleta encontró la causa de su avería. Le costo sacar mucho el objeto que se había atascado en los frenos, le era familiar la figura de anillos unidos - ¿Un blade?- se pregunto, tocando con sus dedos el objeto. Para ella era familiar que su vida estuviera rodeada por estos singulares figuras. Con recordarlo le venían imágenes cuando conoció a Tyson. (Su dolor de cabeza) y todo el equipo. Los problemas y enredos, por el Beyblade y ahora tenia que agradecer a un blade que le salvara su vida. La ironía de la vida.

-Oye tú, devuélveme mi blade-dijo un muchacho de piel blanca, con una gorra roja. Que levanto su mano en forma de pago. -¿No me escuchaste? – pregunto el niño con agresividad.

-¿Es tuyo? – dijo algo incrédula cuando lo veía. Gracias a este niño evito un terrible accidente.

-¿¡Eres sorda!? ¡Claro que es mió! – respondió a su pregunta, tomando descortésmente el blade que sostenía la muñeca de Hilary

-"Que grosero"-murmuró la chica rosada, mirando como pulía su blade con el dorso de su camisa –¡Oye! ¿Sabes que? Gracias a ti me salve de una catástrofe. – intentando ser amable con el infante.

-Si ya lo se….-contestó sobradamente. Hartándola de su conducta, respiro hondo para calmarse. –Por eso mismo quiero que me devuelvas el favor – sonó interesado mirándola de reojo.

-¿Favor? ¡Escucha niño, fue solo una casualidad que tu juguete me halla salvado mi vida!- exclamó furiosa al niño.

-¿Juguete? ¡Escúchame niña rosa! No fue ninguna casualidad, yo vi tu bicicleta avanzar velozmente, y apunte mi blade para que se detuviera. ¡Me debes un favor! –

-¡Soy más grande que tú, mocoso!- vociferó perdiendo la tranquilidad. Ahora ya nadie la respetaba ¡era el colmo! ¿Un niño ordenándola? Sin embargo, no tenía que perder la cabeza por ese hecho. ¿Le haría algún daño cumplirle su capricho? No se vería bien ante el consejo estudiantil –Bien, pagare mi deuda contigo. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – El niño mostró una dulce sonrisa. Diciéndole a su oreja su deseo. - ¿¡Que!?- dijo Hilary sorprendida del pedido.

Pasando una hora después, en el dojo Kinomiya. Kenny les comunicó nuevas noticias del torneo que se realizaría en la ciudad de Kobe. Lugar donde se encontraran los mejores beyluchadores del todo Japón. Exclusivamente solo para japoneses.

-¿Un integrante más?-respondió el muchacho de la gorra al leer el papel que le dio su jefe indicando las nuevas reglas del certamen – No necesitamos uno más. ¡Daichi, yo y tú, Kenny!, seremos suficientes para derrotarlos. Claro esta con mi talento- alardeó Tyson.

-¡Y el mió! –agregó Daichi. Contradiciendo a su compañero, por que siempre se llevaba todo el crédito.

-¡Chicos! Despierten de sus nubes, se que no tengo su talento. Me eliminarían en la primera ronda. No sean cerrados y acepten un nuevo integrante en el equipo.-recomendó Kenny a sus amigos, que aun no lo asimilaban. –Solo piénsenlo…-

Daichi por primera vez se quedo callado, arreglando a su blade con las nuevas piezas que su jefe compro de la nueva barata de las tiendas, no estaba decidido en cambiar su anillo de defensa por uno nuevo. Y Tyson no le gustaba esa idea de incluir alguien, solo lo había hecho con Daichi por molestar tanto. Pero tenia que aceptar la nueva regla de todas maneras, entre sus candidatos estaban: ¿Hilary? Era muy inexperta, descartándola o ¿Max? Tenía raíces japonesas por parte de su padre, mas olvido que se fue de viaje con Ray a quien sabe donde.

-Esta bien, Kenny. ¡Pero yo escogeré quien será!- afirmando de su decisión. No se hizo esperar el acontecimiento para que un extraño hablara.

-¡Te reto Tyson Kinomiya!- se escucho una voz masculina al fondo. Era el niño acompañado por Hilary. –Tu y yo ¡Ahora mismo! Una beybatalla – gritó retando al tricampeòn mundial.

-¿Hilary? ¿Qué haces con este niño? – preguntó el muchacho de gorra bicolor a su amiga, ignorando por completo el mensaje del extraño.

Me pidió que tuviera un duelo contigo a cambio del favor – susurró en su oído

-¿Cuál favor? – preguntó intrigado Tyson.

-¡Oigan que están hablando! Vamos a batallar – preparó el niño su peonza para el duelo.

-¿Una batalla con este mocoso? – dijo Tyson comprendiendo recién la situación. Estaba cansado de lo mismo de siempre. Chicos nuevos en la ciudad que se creían tan buenos como él. Marchándose con piezas rotas en sus bolsillos a casa. Maldiciendo al Beyblade una y otra vez como si tuviera la culpa que fueran tan malos. –Acepto tu reto…-

-¡Claro que no! El jugara conmigo-interrumpió Daichi – ¡Siempre con Tyson! Yo también soy un buen rival – se quejo de lo ingratos que son al ignorarlo como buen luchador que era.

-No me interrumpas Daichi. Déjenlo soñar. Adelante… ¿Cuál era tu nombre? – cambiando la tensión que se sentía en el ambiente.

-Concéntrate Tyson. –Refuto Kenny- Es un buen momento para analizar su blade, que tanto mejoro. –abriendo su laptop

Mi nombre es Koichi, y fui el segundo mejor de la nación – informo el niño con cierto tono de superación.

¿Ah si? Veamos si tus palabras son verdaderas – comenzando así la batalla. Los dos contrincantes lanzaron al sonido del Let it Rip sus peonzas en el plato de la lucha. La peonza de Koichi era blanca, tan blanca que apenas se podría ver sus partes. El color confundía mucho a la laptop del muchacho con gafas.

Dragoon se quedo en el centro del plato esperando el ataque de Koichi, quien dominaba todo el campo de batalla. Se hacia larga la espera, mientras los dos seguían girando en el mismo sentido.

-¿Que es lo que esperas?- preguntó burlándose el tricampeon de los pobres ataques que recibía de parte de su rival. - ¿Es todo?-escuchándose muy confiado de lo que decía. Disparo su ataque, cuando el blade de Koichi desapareció – No me engañaras con ese truco- dando una orden a su blade, desapareciendo a la misma velocidad. Hilary encontró mucha dificultad al observar el ataque que colisionaron los dos blades. Sabia que había traído a su casa, otro fanático y loco de Tyson, pero no tenia ninguna duda que lo venciera. Con su espectacular ataque de Dragoon.

La lucha seguía nada grandioso surgía, los dos objetos se repelían con sus fuerzas cada una por ganar terreno. –Lo tengo- hablo Koichi cuando el muchacho de gorra bicolor se quejaba de esta batalla. Formándose con el, una bestia en forma de un tigre amarillo con bandas casi negras, desatando una tormenta con su garra, desquebrajando parte de su blade.

-Es el tigre de Bengala- afirmo Kenny, observando por completo la figura Desatando su furia del animal. Tyson no se quedo atrás mostrando su Dragoon, una bestia bit legendaria.

-Es impresionante, tienen poderes semejantes – se quedo asombrada Hilary, había pasado cuatro años desde que no veía tal acontecimiento. Pero el brillo del tigre desvaneció de pronto, dejando sin fuerza su blade. Tyson aprovecho el momento para derribarlo, sacándolo fuera del plato.

-¡ Byakko! – menciono el nombre del espíritu, negando el hecho de su derrota. Pidió otra oportunidad. –Una batalla más-

-Jajaja Perdiste. Acéptalo – dijo en tono burlona el campeón mundial. No obstante Koichi no se rendía, y le exigía otro encuentro. Dando excusas como contesto Tyson de su derrota. Entonces el niño de la cicatriz recordó el momento cuando lo conoció. La historia se repitió. Había ocurrido la misma escena de hace tiempo. Si no hubiera sido terco en su decisión, nunca hubiera conocido a los bladebreakers. Conocía muy bien a Tyson, de engreído que era no aceptaría otra batalla. Los momentos cuando el tigre se lanzo, desgasto mucha energía a Dragoon, ¿Merecía otra oportunidad?

-Una oportunidad más..-alcanzo a decirlo – Otórgale una oportunidad más- volvió a repetir


End file.
